ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Clamenta
Clamenta is a character made by Nimbus.69. She is Future Gohan and Future Patara's daughter, making her 1/3 Saiyan, 1/3 human, and 1/3 Konstsain...I think. Im not good at math. History Clamenta was born while the world was being ruined by the androids. As such, Patara is always worried about her daughter's future. She rarely saw her father because he was always training, so she mainly stayed with Patara. Later, when she is only one year old, her father Gohan is murdered by the androids. Only three years later, her mother, who she was very close to, is also killed by the androids, leaving her in the care of Trunks and Bulma. Personality Clamenta is very cheerful and friendly. She is somewhat innocent, not being aware of the world being ruined by the androids. She is also somewhat mature. However, despite her sweet personality, when pissed off beyond the limit, she will kill you. NOT KIDDING. She is also very courageous, traveling to Mount Paouz alone at one point. Appearance As a four year old, Clamenta's light brown hair is only down to the end of her neck, but has the "Sayian spike" to it. During this time, she wears a pink shirt, a pink skirt, bright pink socks, and a long black wasteband of her left arm. Later, she is often seen wearing a green dress over a bright green shirt with bright purple socks with a lardge chunk of hair in a ponytail to the side of her head. When she is nine, she travels to Mount Paouz wearing a orange gi with a green shirt and belt with dull yellow boots. Her hair is also alittle longer, reaching to the end of her sholders, spikey and wild at the end. At the age of sixteen, Clamenta is usually seen wearing a green tanktop over a black shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and green writstbands on each of her hands. When she travels to Planet Namek, she is seen wearing an bright orange Gi over a dark purple shirt, with purple boots and dark green fingerless gloves. When she is seen older at one point, she wears a white blouse, black pants, her hair in a small ponytail, and wears black shoes. Travelling to Mount Paouz At the age of nine, Clamenta greatly begins to miss her mother and longs for her. Bulma, at one point, asks for her to get a book out of the attic. While the young sayian is getting the book, she accidently bumps into a box of letters, causing them to spill everywhere. While organzing them, she notices a letter addressed from Mount Paouz from a girl named Patara. Remebering her mother's name was Patara, she comes to the conclusion that her mother had left her and went to Mount Paouz, not being able to understand her mother was really dead. Later that night, Clamenta steals a few capsules, puts on an old Gi owned by her grandpa (Goku), leaves a note behind about her adventure, and heads out. Later that morning, Bulma finds her letter, causing her to flip out. Trunks also notices motorcycle marks leading away, and they come to the conclusion that Clamenta must be heading that way...to Mount Paouz... Travelling the Mountains and meting Scarlet Clamenta has run out of gas on her motorcycle and is heading over the mountain with capsules and food. During her trip, she is attacked by bear who steals most of her food and destroys her capsules. Now upset and hungrey, Clamenta is forced to murder other animals for food. One night, she cries herself to sleep and, upon waking up from her nightmars, is greeted by a young fox. At first being scared of him, she eventaully befriends him and named him Scarlet due to his color. The two becomes very close and eventually become best friends. Despite them often being attacked, Clamenta learns how to defend herself better and learns how to fight on her own. The two are now very close to Goku's old house. Becoming a Super Saiyan! Clamenta and Scaret have been traveling together for two weeks now, and they are extemely close. While they are very close to Chichi's house, there are still many dangers to come. At one point, on a stormy day, a group of wolves attack the duo, and they are unable to withstand the power of the wolves. At one point, Clamenta gets badly hurt, and before the wolf can kill her, Scarlet takes the blow, but is mortally wounded in the end. Clamenta holds her friend in her arms, begging for him to stay alive. Scarlet gives Clamenta a little lick on her nose and dies in a pool of blood. Remebering the good times they had, Clamenta bursts into tears as the rain fits down on her face. With growing rage, hate, sadness, and grief in her heart and mind, Clamenta, for the first time, transforms into a super sayian with her tears evaportating the the exteme power. Her first act is snapping the neck of one of the wolves, then punching a hole threw the chest of another, then ripping the head of another, then crushing the bones of another with giant stones, then finally, she rips the eyes out of the one who killed Scarlet and continues to beat his eyeless sockets until a pool of blood feeds the streams of rain water, causing them to turn bright red. Weak from her exteme power, Clamenta faints, covered in blood and tears. Not too long afterwards, Trunks finds her and wakes her up. Clamenta immediatly runs over to Scarlet and holds him close, and not long afterwards, goes Super Sayian again, but faints immediatly afterwards. Trunks takes her to Chichi's house, where she wakes up a little while later. Chichi tells Clamenta that Patara once lived with Chichi and her family, but eventually moved when Trunks was born. Chichi also tells Clamenta that her mother is gone and won't come back, and no matter how far Clamenta looks for her, Patara will not be found on any shore or in any green forest or in any sandy desserts, but lets her know that her mother loved her more than life in itself and that she had to go for the reason of good. Clamenta then relizes what she had done and apoligizes to Bulma and Trunks for everything. The two forgive her, and before leaving, Clamenta burries Scarlet in a patch of flowers outside of Chichi's house. Clamenta then goes back to Capsule Corp with Bulma and Trunks, her story having a sad ending to it... or does it?....Yeah it does. Don't ask for a sequel, im all out of ideas for her...OR AM I?? Traveling to Namek alone Seven years later, the world is still being rebuilt from the destruction the androids caused. Clamenta is now 16 and hasn't changed much. While she is much smarter and braver, she is still very friendly and cheerful, however, she developed a trait of being shy around boys. It is shown she still misses Scarlet and blames herself for his death. Rebuliding the world is seen as being far beyond to difficult for the humans to do alone, so eventually Bulma builds a space ship for Clamenta so she could go to planet Namek, use the dragon balls there, and wish that the world be rebuilt. Clamenta agrees to go and gets ready. A few days later, the ship is built and she heads out into space. A few days later, she lands on Namek and meets Dende, who is know a village leader. Dende recongnizes Clamenta and says that she looks alittle similar to his old friend Gohan. She says that Gohan was her father but he was killed when she only one. Dende then agrees to become the new guirdian of earth and a little while later, the Namekian Dragon is summoned and they wish for earth's to be rebuilt. However, with the last two wishes, Clamenta asks for her parents to be revived, which Porunga is unable to grant. Upset, she asks for Scarelt to be revived in another fox's body and brought to Namek. Porunga grants this and Scarlet is brought back to Clamenta in an older, but much stronger and much more manly body with a face that has a star shaped scar (like Yamcha's) and looks more like a Maned Wolf. Despite his new drastic apparence, Scaret still greatly loves Clamenta and playfully embraces her when he is wished back to life. Attacks from planet Moramakia Clament, Scarlet, and Dende begin packing up for the trip back to earth. However, while they are getting ready, there is a sudden explosion. Ruther investiagation from Clamenta and Scarlet showed a race, which looked like Freiza's race but with a brown and a dull ivy green pattering and with very sharp horns, was attacking the Namekians and trying to steal there dragon balls. Clamenta and Scarlet attempted to fight them off, but the two were nearly killed and were takin to the planet Moramakia, the home planet of the race. The two confront Lord Magma, who scentences them to death for trying to stop the robbing. The two are put in a beheading stool and before it can hit their heads, a blast stops the knifes from coming down. The blast was from Trunks, who came to Namek to make sure everything went OK. The three then prepared to attack the race. They seemed evenly matched, but the tabels turned when the two went Super Sayian. They slaughtered the race and killed thousands of soldiers by either ripping their heads (Clamenta) , slicing their throats (Scarlet), or cutting them in over 9000 pieces (Trunks). Enranged by the death of his race, Lord Magma decides to use 100% of his power on them, which quickly over whelms them. He then prepares to stab Scarlet threw the heart, but before he can, Clamenta takes the blow, leaving her with a horn threw her body. Amused, Magma shakes Clamenta around, causing her to spit and cough up blood. He then throws her at a wall, leaving gigantic spalters of blood all over the wall. Enranged and shocked by what he has done to his closest friend, Trunks attacks Magma head on but almost gets killed. Scarlet runs over to his best friend, who is in a giant pool of blood that fills all the cracks in the floor like a small stream, and relizes shes not breathing anymore. Scarlet, exploding with extreme anger, sadness, hate, and rage, slices Magma's back before he can kill Trunks. Magma, annoyed by him, slices open Scarlet's stomach with his claws. Magma then prepares to stab Trunks threw the chest, but when he's about to, the ghost of Future Gohan (father of Clamenta) punches him in the face, throwing him threw the wall. At the same time, Future Patara (Clamenta's mother) also appears as a ghost near the 5% alive Clamenta, telling her little girl to wake up. Clamenta uses what little power she has left and opens her eyes, only to see her mother smiling at her and telling her everythings going to be OK. Patara then heals Clamenta, and disappears. At the same time, Gohan also disappears. With new strengh, Clamenta becomes a Super Sayian and attacks Magma. She brutally beats him into a bloody pulp, then kills him by ripping open his stomach, ripping his arms off, then exploding his brain. She then carries Trunks and Scarlet out of the palace, both of them badly hurt. She lays them down and looks for a inn for them to stay. Later, she finds one and forced the inn owner to let them stay. The next day, they steal a space ship and head back to Namek. They all go back to Earth with Dende and he restored the Dragon Balls. Years later, Scarlet eventually dies from old age. Clamenta sadly burries him outside in a patch of flowers not too far from the house. Some years later, Bulma also dies from old age, and many years later, Trunks also dies. At the end of the story, Clamenta is seen with two childern: a son who looks almost identical to Gohan when he was four years old and a daughter who looks almost exactly like Patara when she was eight. Clamenta decided to pay her respects for her friends and visits their grave tombs. Many other years later, there is a tombestone next to Bulma's and Trunks that reads "Here lies Clamenta" and two people who look like Grown up versions of Gohan and Patara standing over the grave... Abilites *She can fly. *She can speak with animals. *She can go super sayian. *She can easily kill a wolf if she's PO'ed enough. *'Wounds of friendship': an attack were she and Scarlet attack the opponet head on, she punches and kicks wile Scarlet rips into the skin. *'Head rip': Easily rip off the head of her opponet, then blowing the head up. *'Fox claw strike': her nails grow like fox nails and she slices her opponet. *'Rain of 1,000 hells': she rips open the opponets stomach, rips off their arms and legs, yanks their eyes out, and then explodes their brains. soooo...you like her??? :3 Category:Page added by Nimbus.69 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Super Saiyan Category:Character created by Nimbus.69 Category:Quarter Saiyan